


April 19, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell stepped back after Supergirl's spirit haunted him.





	April 19, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell stepped back after Supergirl's spirit haunted him and he remembered refusing to view her demise earlier.

THE END


End file.
